


Todos contra todos

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy está enamorado de James II, que está obsesionado con lo guapo y perfecto que es Draco Malfoy, el jefe de los Inefables y que desde siempre se ha pasado por su casa para hablar de trabajo con su padre. Al mismo tiempo, Albus Severus (que es un Slytherin, por supuesto) lleva mucho tiempo siendo el mejor amigo de Scorpius y está secretamente enamorado de él. Scorpius repentinamente se encapricha con Teddy. Lo que yo quiero que escribas, es lo que hace Harry cuando la situación entre toda esta gente explota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos contra todos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allalabeth).



Harry se froto las sienes encanecidas más por los problemas que por los años. Eso de tener hijos era peor que perseguir al señor tenebroso y no tenía un final a la vista. Su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, al parecer.

Todo había pasado esa mañana, mientras él creía que ese día era hermoso y que nada malo podía pasar. Su ahijado, Teddy, se asomó por la puerta de la cocina; se veía sonriente, pero algo nervioso; su cabello destellaba en tonos rojizos de cuando en cuando.

 

—¿Qué tal Teddy?

 

—Genial, Harry, ¿está James? —preguntó aceleradamente.

 

Harry se sorprendió un poco. Generalmente él y Teddy pasaban un rato hablando antes de que el chico quisiera ir a hablar con gente más joven.

 

—Claro, debe estar en su habitación.

 

Como si hubieran sincronizado, apenas Teddy pasó de la cocina a la sala en busca de James, se escuchó cómo alguien tocaba la puerta.

 

—Potter, más te vale que estés en casa.

 

Harry se levantó de golpe y fue a recibir a su compañero de trabajo. Draco Malfoy no tenía permiso para cruzar las barreras mágicas de su hogar porque Ginny se ponía histérica cuando eso pasaba. Así que Harry trataba todos los asuntos de trabajo en la puerta, donde Draco lanzaba veinte comentarios irónicos por segundo, pero por lo menos Ginny no intentaba asesinar a nadie.

 

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

 

—Que me encanta el pórtico de tu casa, Potter, tiene el aire de riqueza malgastada que uno necesita una vez cada tanto.

 

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y decidió no contestar. Tantos años trabajando al lado de Malfoy le habían enseñado que entre más contestara más se hundiría.

 

—Potter, esto no es una visita social, entre más pronto me pongas atención a mí y menos a tu piso, más rápido podré irme.

 

—Bien. Bien, Malfoy, ¿qué pasa?

 

—Que tu hijo se va a caer por la ventana, pero aparte de eso, hay un prisionero que…

 

—¡¿QUÉ?!

 

Esa fue la primera señal de que algo malo pasaba.

 

 

 

Cuando investigaba por qué diablos James estaba colgando de la ventana de su habitación (mientras Malfoy se burlaba en voz muy alta desde el pórtico), Harry pensaba que por lo menos tenía un hijo sano: Albus.

 

Pero se equivocó.

 

 

James Potter se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación cada vez que Draco Malfoy se acercaba a su casa. Pero ese día, algo había cambiado. Sin avisar, Theodore Lupin había entrado a su habitación y lo había abrazado por la espalda para intentar besarlo.

 

—¡WA!

 

James se había ido de lado y casi se había caído por la ventana abierta; la mano de un Teddy muy avergonzado apenas lo había salvado.

 

 

Con el escándalo bajaron Albus y Scorpius, que sí tenía permiso para visitar a su amigo.

 

—No entiendo, otra vez, ¿por qué estabas colgando de la ventana?

 

James, avergonzado, murmuró algo ininteligible en voz alta.

 

Harry casi tuvo ganas de sacudirlo.

 

—James, por favor —pidió, seriamente.

 

James abrió la boca. Y se escuchó un grito ahogado, pero no era de él.

 

Todos voltearon hacia el otro extremo, donde Scorpius Malfoy se frotaba el costado, donde un furioso Albus Severus le había dado un codazo.

 

—Deja de verlo.

 

—¿De ver a quién? —gruñó.

 

—¡Sabes muy bien a quién estabas viendo!

 

—¡Yo puedo ver a quien quiera!

 

—¡No, no puedes!

 

Harry sintió como si una vena le fuera a explotar en la frente.

 

El cabello de Teddy se puso casi totalmente rojo, delatando a quién estaba mirando Scorpius.

 

—Potter, tu familia es mejor en vivo que en los artículos de Skeeter —reía Draco desde la puerta. El hecho de que su hijo estuviera envuelto en la situación también no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

 

 

 

Después de diez minutos de intentar callar los gritos de todos contra todos y de ignorar los comentarios sarcásticos que por ratos gritaba Draco, Harry logró calmar la situación. Lo que sí, no logró calmarse él y ahora se sentía mareado.

 

—A ti —señaló a Albus—, no puede gustarte Teddy, es muchos años mayor que tú.

 

Albus abrió los ojos y se echó para atrás.

 

—Pero…

 

—A ti, Teddy, no te puede gustar Scorpius, está mal.

 

—Eh…

 

—Y a ti, James —señaló acusadoramente, mientras su cerebro intentaba no hacer corto circuito—, tú, tú… a ti no puede gustarte —demasiado tarde, se escuchó como un click, cuando Harry notó quién era el último que quedaba—… ¿tu hermano? ¿TE GUSTA TU HERMANO? ¡JAMES POTTER, TE PROHIBO QUE MIRES A TU HERMANO!

 

Draco Malfoy aplaudía con entusiasmo desde la puerta cuando el cuerpo inconsciente de Potter cayó al piso.

 

Esa noche, despertaría en San Mungo.


End file.
